Resignación
by franzcita
Summary: La desesperacion nos puede llevar a buscar salidas inutiles, sólo por no querer aceptar de buena forma aquellos sentimientos y a las personas que realmente estan dispuestas a entregarse por completo. Continuación del One-shot "Conciliación". Yaoi Pinescone
1. Capitulo 1

**¡Buenas noches! Este fic lo escribí hace un tiempo, es la** **continuación** **del one-shot Conciliación.**

 **Espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Capitulo Uno:**

Revise mi teléfono una vez más, Bill enviaba mensajes con memes sobre parejas, y eso era la clara señal de que estaba mal, yo lo sabia… era ese presentimiento que me tenia extrañamente unido a él, uno que odiaba por variadas razones. La última vez que Bill había hablado conmigo fue para salir a una fiesta.

Días antes en el apartamento de Wirt…

" _Yo sé que tú quieres…" Decía el mensaje. Que acaba de interrumpir un momento especialmente intimo que había logrado con Wirt, desde hacia muchas semanas. Bueno… no era un gran logro que dejara que lo abrazara. Él volvió a su escritorio para continuar escribiendo su ensayo y yo suspire con pesadez. ¿Qué pensaría él si viera lo que me escribe este idiota?_

 _"Mañana debo trabajar" Conteste, tecleando con fuerza en la táctil de mi pantalla._

 _"Eso a mí nunca me detuvo."_

 _"Bill, hablo en serio. Estoy cansado. Ademas fue una mala semana." Y así fue comenzaron sus argumentos contra los míos. Negaba su invitación una y otra vez._

 _Era tentador, salir con él a bailar, divertirse y conversar un rato, como lo hacíamos antes. Quitarse de encima la semana horrible, en la que los profesores estaban más odiosos que nunca y mi jefe cambio los turnos, asignandome más horas de las que ya hacía._

 _"Vamos." Continúo insistiendo. "Necesito desestresarme, y tu también. El plan es ir a bailar y conocer unas chicas… ya sabes lo que viene después ¿Hace cuanto que no tienes una buena dosis sexo?"_

 _Y lo primero que vino a mi mente fue Wirt. Me golpee la cabeza con el teléfono, él aludido me miro extraño, mientras levanto la vista de su computador, con una ceja arriba, deteniendo su tecleo._

 _— ¿Te sientes bien, Dipper?_

 _—Excelente… —Le conteste nervioso. Recordando la última vez que estuve de esa forma con él… Mal momento, mal momento…_

 _"Hace mucho, pero puedo vivir por la eternidad sin eso." Escribí con furia._

 _"Yo no." Sentenció "¿Entonces a qué hora nos juntamos?" Esto me esta exasperando._

 _"Bill, ya me iré a dormir. Hablamos mañana."_

 _"¿Desde cuándo te comportas como un viejo? Somos jóvenes, no nos cansamos." Debate._

 _"Soy una excepción."_

 _"Está bien… lo siento." Y con eso acabo la conversación._

 _Suspire y apagué mi teléfono, Wirt me observo de nuevo, pero esta vez no dijo nada y yo tampoco. Una "relación" en caída libre. Sé que Bill intenta salir de su rutina de estudio agobiante, pero tiene más amigos que yo, creo que con Wirt sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro._

 _—Presentaré mi proyecto el lunes. —Dice, sacándome de mis pensamientos. —Todavía hay tiempo. Podemos conversar un rato, ver alguna serie... ¿Pedimos unas pizzas? —Asentí lentamente._

 _—Si… pero luego debo ir a dormir. —Mencione un poco apesumbrado. — ¿Dónde me quedaré? —Pregunté, recordando que hacía unos meses él no tenía problema en compartir su cama conmigo, su apartamento era muy pequeño, por lo que la posibilidad de más camas era prácticamente imposible._

 _— ¿Mañana trabajas?_

 _—Sí…_

 _—Es domingo, deberías descansar mañana… no trabajar._

 _—Necesito el dinero, no es tan malo. Los domingos son... relajados. —Respondí con una sonrisa que seguro no logré fingir bien. Él volvió a entregarme esa mirada preocupada_

Esa noche volví tarde a casa, quedándome dormido sobre la cama al instante que me arroje sobre ella. Bill volvió a enviarme mensajes pidiendo salir a bailar, los cuales ignoré.

* * *

Bill siempre fue un gran amigo en mi vida, como esa clase de persona con quien cuentas con todo y para todo, pero nuestros estudios, los trabajos y su vida amorosa —estaba con un caso grave de "Romeo y Julieta" con la chica que le quitaba el aliento. —Hicieron su labor de alejarnos, convirtiendo los primeros meses de su ausencia en algo bastante solitario, si no fuera porque me tope con Wirt durante ese tiempo, ya estaría hablando conmigo mismo.

Estos últimos días Bill enfoco su atención en mí de manera sutil… aunque algo demandante. Sí, algo pasaba con él, cuando vi que actualizaba sus estados, sobre ex y cosas similares… eso paso a ser preocupante, ya que hacía una semana dijo que todo era genial y el paraíso con su novia.

En realidad yo estaba viviendo una etapa parecido, pero él sabía de Wirt, como un simple conocido, la verdad a nadie le contaba sobre lo que pasaba con él… No quería perder su amistad, y de todas formas con Wirt éramos amigos con algo más, pero amigos después de todo. Siendo en estos últimos días un problema debido nuestros roses y discusiones que yo mismo provocaba. Por lo que necesitaba hablar con alguien, que no fuera él, para al menos sacar mis sentimientos y frustraciones a flote.

Y si Bill me buscaba tan desesperadamente, el destino me avisa que ese es alguien con quien debo conversar.

Le envié un mensaje a Bill diciendo que estaría en su casa en unos quince minutos. Salí de la mia para comprar algunos bocadillos y luego llegar a la suya. Toque la puerta del apartamento para ser recibido por un desarreglado y derrotado Bill.

—¿Qué te paso? —Pregunte, un tanto impresionado con esa desprolija apariencia. Mi amigo es una persona muy vanidosa, es tan raro verlo así.. despeinado y todavía con su pijama, que parece no haberse cambiado en días. Entre rápidamente, quitando la primera impresión de él de mi cabeza, para observar que él sólo negaba con la cabeza. Dejé las bolsas con la comida sobre la mesa, y lo seguí hacia la pequeña sala.

—Termino conmigo.

Tenia un presentimiento, pero lo único que me detenía a pensar algo era sobre lo perfecta que es esa chica, incluso hablaba sobre ella de una forma tan soñadora, que me costaba creer que su relación se acabo.

—¿Por qué?

—No tengo la mas minima idea. —Dijo un poco desesperado. Y seco unas lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir con el dorso de la manga de su pijama. —Me envío un mensaje para decirme que no podía seguir conmigo porque no tenia tiempo.

—¡¿Termino contigo asi?! —Exclamé. Instintos asesinos avecinandose.

—¿Qué trajiste para comer? —Preguntó, evadiendo de forma sorpresiva el tema.

Lo mire dirigirse directo a la bolsa de bocadillos, para luego encender el televisor y poner una serie sobre médicos, romance y mucho drama hospitalario. Se sentó en suelo y comenzó a comer viendo la televisión. La imagen es prácticamente angustiante, él nunca se comporta así. Observe con mayor detención el lugar, notando que había cosas rotas en el suelo, colillas de cigarros, en distintos ceniceros y restos de marihuana sobre la misma mesa. Esta destruido por dentro y yo lo ignoraba por completo… ¿Qué clase de amigo soy?

—Bill...

—Mmmh… —respondió sin quitar la vista del televisor.

—Tú habías dejado de fumar —Dije con algo de cuidado. — ¿Cuántas cajetillas te has fumado?

—Sólo una. — Responde—...durante esta mañana.

No me alarmaré... mantendré la calma y conversaré con él, es la mejor opción. Me senté en suelo, frente a él, tapando el televisor y lo apagué. Él no dijo nada sólo me miro por unos segundos, yo no debo preguntar nada sobre lo que pasa, la cantidad de años en que conozco a Bill ha hecho que entienda mi lenguaje corporal.

—Renuncio al amor. —Dijo y agacho la cabeza. —La amo ¿sabes?, pero no sé que hice mal, quizás me dedique mucho a mis estudios… o al trabajo... no estoy seguro. —Explicó. — ¿Por qué nos van tan mal en esto? —Se cuestionó, incluyendome en su interrogante.

—Hicimos algo mal en el pasado... y debemos pagarlo. —Respondí, trayendo de manera automática a Wirt a la mente.

—¿No te hace sentir mal esto…? —Pregunta con algo de dolor. —El no sentirse querido por ese alguien especial.

Me quede en silencio unos segundos. Mis problemas con Wirt presentes en una conversación sobre otra persona. ¿Él me quiere en realidad?

—Bill, yo no salgo con nadie.

—Lo sé, pero si estuvieras con alguien, esperarías que te quisiera ¿o no?

—Sí… —No me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza. Wirt es una persona difícil de ignorar para mí, en esta clase de momentos. —El amor debería ser algo hermoso, pero siempre se arruina por alguna estupidez... —Lo nuestro va por un camino que está a punto de colapsar.

Bill me abraza, sin previo aviso, y comienza a llorar en mi hombro, sé que no le gusta llorar. Mucho menos por alguien a quien sabe no le importa su dolor.

—Por favor… recoge mis pedazos… y vuelve armarme…—Dice entre sus sollozos. —Por favor… —Esto en serio le afecto, pero a mi todavía mas. Él se separa, aunque no ha dejado de llorar. —No comprendo porque siempre después de una… relación fallida… siempre debo quedarme como quien dependio mas. —Dice y seca sus lagrimas. —Yo no puedo depender nunca mas de alguien emocionalmente… es cosa de ver… —Habla moviendo uno de sus brazos hacia un cenicero, tomarlo y dejarlo en frente de mi— Deje este vicio… hace mucho y mira… yo sólo quiero volver a mi vida normal ahora…

—Bill, no puedes esperar sentirte bien de un momento a otro…—Susurre. —Es un proceso… lo sabes…

—No quiero depender de nadie nunca más…— Se levanta molesto, para pasearse frente a mí, mientras revuelve sus cabellos, descargando un poco su frustración. — La ame… todavía la amo… y sigue siendo todo para mi…

Ahí estaba de nuevo… Wirt… me preguntó si yo estaba dependiendo emocionalmente de ese chico. Nos habíamos alejado mucho, desde nuestra ultima discusión y se acabaron los besos y abrazos, beneficios que perdí por ser un tonto.

Bill volvió abrazarme para llorar en silencio y sentí el conocido dolor de una perdida creciendo en mi corazón.

Quizás yo no quería expresarlo, pero me permiti llorar frente a él, porque ya habia pasado mucho tiempo silenciando este dolor. Me escondía en el baño del trabajo o encerrado en mi cuarto, cada noche en que soledad se sintiera mayor.

—Dipper… —Murmuro él con preocupación. Vine a verlo para saber que ocurria. Descubriendo que su novia lo pateo, pero… yo terminé siendo la persona consolada en esto.

—Tienes razón se siente horrible… —Susurré, y no podía detenerme ahora. —… Y lo peor es darse cuenta que no puedo hacer nada… lo amo tanto y no sé cómo hacer que se quede conmigo…

Sé que él no quiso preguntar, por lo que volvió a encender la televisión. Fue a buscar una manta de su habitación, y me arropo con delicadeza, luego se sento junto a mi, y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro.

Siempre mantuvimos esta clase de contactos con Bill, me calmaba porque es sentirse acompañado de una persona en la que puedo dejarle mi vida en sus manos y haría todo para protegerla, y es un sentimiento mutuo... Porque sé que soy el único que puede calmarlo.

—Ambos somos pesimos en esto del amor...—Suspira.

—Lo somos, y los peores…

* * *

Un mensaje de Wirt llego un rato después, la habitación había tomado una tonalidad anaranjada por el atardecer y Bill se habia quedado dormido. Vi mi teléfono inseguro de responderle, titubee unos segundos antes de decidirme hacerlo.

 _"Fui a tu apartamento y no estabas. Tenia unas entradas para el cine, pero ya comenzó la película…"_

 _"Estoy en casa de un amigo. Tuvo un problema, lo siento."_

 _"Oh… ¿Y cómo esta él?"_

 _"No muy bien" Yo no lo estoy "Su novia termino con él, y ya sabes como es eso."_

 _"Bueno, amor… espero puedas apoyarlo."_

Una clase de alegría amarga llego a mi cuerpo cuando vi el mensaje. Son muy extrañas las veces que se dirige a mí de esa forma. Esto no va bien… ¿Cuánto tiempo seguire así?

 _"Saldré de aquí pronto, ¿Quieres ir por un café?, para compensarte"_

 _"No tienes porque hacerlo, comprendo que hayas tenido un problema."_

 _"Eres mi amigo... Y conversamos un rato, te extraño mucho"_

 _"También te extraño. Por eso me encantaría salir contigo no me importa cuanto sea, mientras pueda verte."_

Sonreí como un idiota cuando vi el mensaje. No puedo contra él, lo amo demasiado… ya no tengo solución… esta caída será la peor de todas, lo presiento.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer :3**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo Dos:**

La lluvia azotaba con fuerza, pero dentro del edificio sólo se apreciaba por los grandes ventanales. Esta época del año siempre era así; viento, nieve, granizo y lluvia. Me pregunto si es como me siento yo… un poco agobiado entre una cosa y otra, cada dia se hacia mas difícil mantener buenas notas, mi trabajo y una relación que pintaba a no tener un futuro alguno. Eso deprimía mis días, y era el constante pensamiento sobre que tan lejos llevaba mis sentimientos y de cuanto estaba dispuesto a cederle.

Seguí mi camino hacia la salida, ya era tarde. Si tenia suerte podría dormir un hora mas de lo que comumente hago. Sonaba tentador… sonreí ante ese pensamiento y apure mis pasos hacia el apartamento, llegue para ser recibido por mis compañeros que ya se alistaban para salir, sólo me saludaron y yo pase directo a mi habitación, me arroje sobre mi comoda cama, para ser atacado por las notificaciones de mi teléfono.

 _"Oye, ¿Dónde estas?"_

Yo esperaba un mensaje de Wirt, pero era Bill quien me hablaba.

 _"En mi casa. Llegue recién." Quise recalcar ese hecho en específico._

 _"Ven a buscarme, no me siento bien."_

Ahhhg no puede ser… imposible, mi lado malo dice que lo ignore, pero el otro me dice que no lo haga, debo ir. Me sentiré culpable de por vida si le pasa algo, y yo no lo auxilie.

 _"¿Dónde estas?"_

 _"En la facultad de Ciencias..."_

¡Estaba en el edificio de al lado! Rayos… debería haberme hablado antes, tendre que regresar. Es mi amigo, necesita mi ayuda. Yo como buen amigo que soy iré… sí y lo mataré lenta y dolorosamente.

Camine de regreso contra la lluvia y fuerte viento, el camino era eterno, quizás como mi paciencia hacia él. Antes de llegar al edificio nos encontramos en los jardines, estaba todo empapado y me sonrio perezosamente… ahora entiendo que es mejor escucharlo cuando me necesita.

El lugar estaba oscuro y los faroles apenas iluminaban, me acerque y fui recibido por un abrazo cálido. ¿Cómo puedo cuidar de él, si ni yo mismo puedo con mis problemas?, Soltó el abrazo lentamente y tomo mi brazo para llevarme a la pequeña marquesina del lugar, y guarnecernos de la lluvia, se recargo sobre el marco y volvio a sonreírme. Hice un gesto de preocupación, cuando rompieron conmigo hace un tiempo, yo estaba igual… ahora entiendo como sentía él al verme de esa forma.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? —Pregunta de pronto para salir de ese silencio. La lluvia declino sólo un poco en este rato.

—¿Cómo hago… qué? —Dije con lentitud, y casi en un susurro.

—Vives con personas que apenas hablas, sacas buenas notas, siendo que los profesores son verdugos, tu trabajo es mal pagado y tu jefe es un idiota que cree saberlo todo… —Menciona, enumerando mi vida cotidiana. —¿Cómo lo haces para no colapsar?

Nunca lo habia pensado de esa forma… de hecho estoy funcionando de manera mecánica en este momento, estudio-trabajo-dormir-vida social con Wirt. Y si agrego a Wirt en las observaciones que acaba de hacer, creo que seria la razon de porqué aun no me arrojo desde el ultimo piso del edificio en que vivo. El suicidio es una salida rápida, en esta situación… pero eso nadie lo sabe.

—Sólo convivo con ello… —No sueno convencido en lo absoluto. Bill parece notar mis palabras titubeantes.

Saca una cajetilla de cigarros, me tenso al notar que le quedan sólo dos. ¿Está mal decirle que deje ese vicio nuevamente? Ya siento que tendré que acostumbrarme a esto. No trate con él durante su relación, que al parecer fue bastante desastrosa, sólo por ver cuáles son sus hábitos actuales. Lo enciende sin prestar absoluta atención a mi presencia, ni a mis reacciones.

—Sólo uno. —Menciona... Bueno creo que si se percata de mis observaciones silenciosas. Continua recargado en el marco de madera, yo asiento. —¿Qué tal si hacemos algo hoy?

—Mañana tengo clases temprano. —Respondo.

—Yo también.—Comenzamos de nuevo... —Entonces ¿Qué propones? —Pregunta a manera demandante. Se supone que soy un buen amigo y debo acompañarlo, pero… tengo mucho que hacer, además pensaba hablar con Wirt un rato antes de ir a dormir, no lo he visto en una semana y lo extraño demasiado.

—Primero… ¿Qué tienes en mente? — Creo que cederé a la tentación.

—Una amiga de mamá ve la suerte… ya sabes… lectura de cartas, y esas cosas tipicas de brujas. —Dice sin darle mayor importancia, y bota humo por la nariz y la boca.

—¿Quieres ver tu futuro? —Pregunto un poco impresionado y exceptico, por lo que acaba de decirme. Todos quieren saber que nos depara, pero él siempre ha sido esa clase de personas que vive su dia a dia, y no piensa en su futuro.

—¿Por qué no? —Pregunta. —¿No te gustaría saber si hay una persona esperándote en un futuro y se quedará contigo? —Dice seriamente.

El sonido de la lluvia se hizo más intenso como el viento frio que comenzó a correr por el lugar. Siento mis pies tambalear, al igual que mi corazón cuando él me mira con seriedad, y yo no sé que decir en este momento, las palabras se quedaron en mi boca, como las acciones en blanco de mi cerebro. Se acerca para tomar mi teléfono, que curiosamente no he soltado en todo este rato, lo mantuve en silencio para poder hablar con Bill, y cuando veo la luz verde parpadeando, sé que Wirt me envio un mensaje.

—¿Cómo puedes confiar en él? —Pregunta, y yo niego con la cabeza. Es mi limite… Nadie puede tocarlo, o cuestionarme sobre él. —No preguntaré sobre que ocurre, es obvio que hay una amistad muy compleja ahí, ¿eso no podría ser un aviso de que resultaras herido?

—Prefiero no hablar de eso, Bill. —Respondo, quitándole mi teléfono de sus manos. —Es tan amigo, como tu lo eres. —No es cierto. No somos esa clase de amigos. —Te acompañaré, donde la amiga de tu mamá, para que no te sientas solo.

—Prefiero que no. —Dice de pronto, para continuar fumando. Eso ¿Fue una técnica para sacarme información? —Ha sido una mala semana. —Suspira, y suelta un aliento de humo cuando lo hace. —Se robaron unas bolsas de comida veterinaria en la tienda y me culparon a mi por ese descuido. —Menciona con pesadez. —Mi compañera estaba en el momento que sucedió y se desligo de su responsabilidad, es una perra… —Dijo en un tono cargado de veneno. —Oh… vaya… — Detiene su análisis semanal— Hace tiempo que no decía "es una perra"...Se siente bien. —Asiente a modo reflexivo. Y vuelve a fumar, yo río por su ocurrencia. —Mi relación, con la que no debe ser nombrada, tenia mis groserías reducidas al minimo.

—Suele suceder… —Le digo con una sonrisa, recordando como a veces con Wirt controlabamos nuestro vocabulario, y con el paso de los meses eso desapareció. —Oye, ¿ves que no es tan malo?

—Lo sé.—Me entrega una sonrisa a medias. — Pero sigue doliendo. —Menciona, y frunce el ceño. —Ultimanente a todo digo que sí. Es como esa película en que el tipo a todo decía que sí.

—¿Cómo?

—Salgamos a una fiesta y yo estoy durmiendo, sí. Vamos al rio a bañarnos con este frio, sí. —Comienza a decir con gracia. —Vamos hacer deporte a las cinco de la madrugada, sí. —Y asiente a manera reflexiva. —Incluso me acostaría contigo si me lo pides.

—No me gustan los chicos, ya me conoces. —Y una puntada me ataco en el pecho. ¡Es cierto no me gustan! Solamente Wirt...

—Es sólo… una forma de que entiendas mi punto. —Menciona con una sonrisa. —En resumen ha sido una semana muy mala, no sé cómo lo hice para mantenerme en pie. —Ni yo tampoco…—¿Cuándo me diras lo que te pasa?

—Estoy bien, sólo con exceso de trabajo. —Y el asintió, mi respuesta no lo convenció por completo.

—¿Cómo te ves en el futuro?

La lluvia sobre nosotros se intensifica, como los pensamientos vertiginosos en mi cabeza. Hace un meses mi imagen del futuro era tan nítida, compartiendo mi vida con Wirt… y ahora eso se ve tan difuminado, no estoy seguro de lo que quiero para mi futuro, quizás ese sea mi mayor problema, la indecisión sobre lo que siento. Fantaseo mucho sobre aquello... mas de lo que debería, aunque ahora es distinto… no puedo imaginarme mas allá de salir una tarde con él.

—Trabajando… —Suspiré, la verdad no lo veo de otra forma. Quisiera no sentir nada por él... Desearía amar a otra persona o simplemente a nadie.

—¿Que con la adrenalina, los romances y la buena mesa? —Pregunta.

—En mi futuro yo estaré trabajando. —Conteste con una sonrisa a medias. Completamente convencido.—No es tan malo… como piensas, al menos estaré haciendo algo por mi vida.

—¿Seguro que estas bien?

—No me veo con alguien. El amor no lo mío. —Murmure. No estoy seguro si escucho debido al fuerte sonido de la lluvia, sobre el techo de la marquesina.

Se mantuvo en silencio, y apago su cigarro. Volvió dedicarme una mirada seria, es obvio que ya notó que algo me ocurre. Le entregue mi paraguas, para que él lo llevara con esta lluvia. Ambos salimos de la marquesina, caminamos en silencio, hasta que llegamos a una esquina para separar nuestros caminos. Fue una despedida rápida, y regrese al solitario apartamento compartido.

No respondí de inmediato, el mensaje que me envió Wirt, necesitaba verlo... Poder sentirlo cerca. Extrañaba todo de él, amamos los días de lluvia, muchas veces compartimos un abrazo, en el sofá de su apartamento, y la observamos desde el ventanal.

¿Qué sucedió con esos días? ¿Dónde fueron? Wirt no está viendo que todo eso que fue restringiendo me está afectando. No importa cuánto le diga que lo quiero, lo necesito, o que extraño sus besos y caricias... Él siempre logra ponerme en ese lugar que siento, no me pertenece.

Es dificil pensar en un futuro, si mi presente no me deja proyectar nada sobre lo que sucederá mañana. No importa lo poco que falta para terminar el día. La pregunta finalmente es la misma... ¿Esto es lo que yo quiero para el futuro?

Odio pensar en el futuro, desde que conocí a Wirt, mi creencia es; falta mucho para pensar en eso.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo Tres:**

 _¿Cómo te ves en el futuro?_

Descargar mi frustración escuchando endings sobre rompimientos, aunque no haya sufrido uno, supongo que no hablarme con él podría ser algo similar a eso. El que nadie sepa sobre que ocurre entre nosotros hace ocultar el dolor aun mas difícil. ¿Qué somos?... estoy haciéndome esa pregunta desde que comenzamos esto. No somos amigos, no somos novios, tampoco amigos con beneficios.

Es una duda existencial que quita el sueño, distrae en clases y trae problemas en el trabajo. Lo único que sé, es que Wirt Cone llego a mi vida para hacerme dudar de todo sobre lo que creí de mi alguna vez. ¡Vamos! nunca en mis cortos, veinte años de vida vi con otros ojos a un chico, tampoco los ando mirando cuando voy por la calle, ni jamas se me habría pasado por la cabeza aquello ¿Cual es la diferencia? ¿Qué es lo que lo hace especial?

Y ahora practico la abstención de mensajearlo. No daré mi brazo a torcer, no le hablaré, si no le gusta lo que tengo que decir, tendrá que sufrir "mi ley del hielo". Escondí mi teléfono bajo el colchón de mi cama, haciendo difícil sacarlo de ese lugar sin desordenar todo.

— ¡Ja! ahora podré poner las cosas en orden. —Murmure sintiéndome triunfante. El sonido del teléfono se hizo presente apenas dije eso. Resiste... tú puedes Dipper.

...

Soy un debilucho. ya para el tercer timbre comencé a mover todo para rescatarlo de mi "escondite", dejando un desastre apenas lo hice.

—Wirt, lo siento. De verdad yo no-

 _— ¿Quien es Wirt? —La voz de mi hermana se escucho del otro lado. No vi el identificador de llamadas debido a mi apuro._

—Es un... amigo...—Respondí, alegrándome de no decir algo fuera de lugar, que pudiera comprometer mi privacidad.

 _—Aja..._

— ¿Cómo estas? —Le pregunté, mientras me levantaba del suelo. Mabel no me cree, estoy en problemas.

 _—Muy bien. Estudiando como siempre. —Dijo, en un tono alegre. —Oye... quizás dirás que tu hermana llama sólo por conveniencia, pero un rumor circula entre la familia._

— ¿Qué clase de rumor?

 _—Sobre que esa zorra boto a Bill. ¿Es verdad? — Me pregunto como supo..._

* * *

 **Estados de Bill**

 **Hoy**

"S.O.L.T.E.R.O. = Situación Optima, Libre de Traiciones, Errores Románticos y sin Obligaciones."

 _Que lindo soy, que bonito soy... Cuánto me quiero..._

 **Ayer**

"Yo quizás perdí mi tiempo... Pero tú perdiste a alguien que te quería de verdad."

 _Es la dura verdad, nena. Me perdiste._

 **Antes de ayer**

"Lo chistoso es que, los que somos más románticos, ¡Estamos solteros!"

 _Tengo mucho amor que repartir ¿Quién quiere de mi amor?_

* * *

¿Quién lo entiende? Podría apostar que mientras sube esos estados está llorando, y hablando con ella. Es triste verlo así, creo que debería llamarlo, pero en otro momento.

—Sí. —Conteste. —Ya lo conoces, incluso mejor que yo, ustedes son como pan y mantequilla. Sólo que se la pasan peleando.

 _—Es hermandad. —Contesta. —Bueno... llamaba de chismosa, quizás le pida salir un rato, necesita despejar su mente, con su amiga de toda la vida._

Lo dudo mucho...

 **Hablando sobre Mabel con Bill**

 _—Yo no le hablaré, ella se enojo conmigo._

 _—Por culpa de tu ex._

 _—Sigue siendo su culpa, debe aprender a respetar mis espacios. —Dice mientras sacaba la basura que llevaba días dentro su casa. —Además sola se fue, nadie la quiere de regreso... aunque..._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—Fumar un rato hierba y reírse como focas nos hará bien. —Reflexiona. ¡Son unos idiotas! —Luego seguiré enojado con ella._

—Creo que no pierdes nada con intentarlo. —Dije mientras encogía los hombros. Recordando esa conversación con él. —Sabes que en el fondo de su vanidoso corazón te extraña.

—Lo sé. —Rode los ojos, son iguales...

* * *

Un rato de sábado libre, y debido a que no me hablo con Wirt, llevamos unas cinco horas que no intercambiamos palabra alguna, comienzo a sentirse aburrido. Teníamos planes de hacer algo, nada en concreto, pero es mi amigo también y es normal que lo extrañe.

Observo por la ventana de mi habitación, la lluvia comenzó a caer lentamente, estos días no ha parado de llover, siempre es así en esta época. No puedo evitar pensar en él, como esta siendo lo común de mi día a día. Creo que es hora de tragarme todo mi orgullo, tomo mi teléfono para llamarlo, suelto un suspiro cuando el tono de espera se escucha. Yo no sé como puede lograr eso conmigo, si hubiese sido otra persona, espero que esa persona se acerque a mi... no yo.

 _—Dipper... —Por el tono de su voz, puedo concluir que esta cansado de esto._

—Hola, oye... ¿Podemos conversar?—Pregunto.

 _— ¿Para qué? —Esta enojado. — Yo no me moleste contigo, fuiste tu ¿Acaso me pedirás disculpas?_

— No... por esa misma razón quisiera conversar contigo.

 _—En otro momento, Dipper. —Dice y suelta un suspiro. —No estoy enojado contigo, pero deja que ponga mis pensamientos en orden. Se esta haciendo habitual..._

— ¿Podrías ayudarme con eso?

 _—Tu no me dejas... —Susurra. —Sabes que te quiero con todo lo bueno y malo que tienes... Todavía puedes venir , si quieres. Y pasamos la tarde juntos. — Dice en voz baja, y titubeante — Ya sabes... El pasado es pasado._

El pasado es pasado... esa la frase que usa cuando me perdona. Y me duele mas saber que le hice daño por mis arrebatos. Sé que tengo muchas trabas en lo que sucede...

Pasar una tarde con él, sin pensar en estudios, trabajo o familia, es lo que hace especial cada momento libre que tengo para dedicárselo. Pero mientras se aleja, mas creo tener mi corazón cerrado al amor que intenta entregarme, el cual me gustaría que no fuera así.

* * *

Cuando llego a su apartamento, un exquisito aroma me recibe en la puerta. No esperaba que cocinara, creo que muchas veces nos limitamos a salir, no importa como este el clima; nieve, granizo o lluvia. Quedando los bocadillos en segundo plano. Cada segundo cuenta cuando nos vemos, es lo mas valioso que puedo tener... su compañía.

Me recibe con una sonrisa ladeada, aunque en su rostro muestra un evidente cansancio. ¿Por qué no somos amigos?, los buenos amigos nunca dudan en saludarse efusivamente. ¿Por qué no somos novios?, nunca nos abrazamos o besamos ¿Por que no somos amigos con beneficios?, no hay incomodidad en como comportarnos al momento de vernos... ¿Entonces como lo hacemos?

Somos unos desconocidos, nos estamos conociendo en cada momento. La distancia que nos separa podemos ser nosotros mismos. Aunque curioso es que... antes de conocerlo, mi mente era clara sobre lo que haría y lo que no.

—Hola. —Dice —¿Cómo estas?

Entre al pequeño apartamento, y él cierra la puerta. —Estoy cansado.

Y el ríe bajo cuando digo eso, esta igual que yo. El semestre esta cada vez mas pesado para todos.

—Es divertido escucharlo de ti...

—Siempre te ríes.

—Me da gracia como lo dices. —Y vuelve a reír. Me encanta su risa.

* * *

 **Momento común de conversación sin sentido con Wirt.**

 _"¡Eh! adivina"_

 _"¿Qué?"_

 _"Hice una estupidez :'v"_

 _"¿Qué hiciste?"_

 _"Por error le puse lejía al lavado. Ahora mi ropa esta toda manchada."_

 _"Jajajajajajaja xD"_

 _"Aunque tiene un lado bueno"_

 _"Ademas de chistoso ¿Qué de bueno puede tener eso?"_

 _"Regrese a los años sesenta. Paz y amor, hermano."_

 _":v te falto esto. "_

 _"Eso es un trebol"_

 _"Sabes que no hay hierba en estos dibujitos. Y que mas da yo no fumo"_

 _"Yo tampoco, aunque si lo hiciéramos, nos pondriamos peor"_

 _"Lo sé :'v"_

* * *

Es difícil decir "estoy enamorado"... Cuando se ha tenido el corazón cerrado al amor por un largo tiempo, en el que muchas chicas han llegado y ninguna pudo tener un lugar en él. Creo que eso es lo que hace especial a esa persona, aunque sigo curioso a la idea ¿Por qué un chico? Siempre crei estar definido con respecto a mí sexualidad, el no ver a ningún otro chico como potencial pareja es clara señal de aquello.

Wirt piensa de la misma forma, pero él es más paciente y tranquilo que yo. Y he aprendido aplicar aquella misma paciencia para poder tratar con él. Luego de un almuerzo y una conversación relajada. Nos acomodamos en el sofá y lo abrace, hace algunas semanas que no lo hacía... Se sentía bien poder lograr eso, porque no fui apartado en ese instante.

—Te extrañé mucho... — Murmuré. Él sólo se apartó un poco para observarme a los ojos, su expresión demostraba dolor y cansacio. Se libero un poco del abrazo y pasó un paso por mi mejilla.

— ¿Me quieres? —Preguntó. Yo asentí y el sonrió— Yo también... No olvides eso...

—Sabes que yo... Te quiero mucho más de lo que digo. —Intente recordarle. Evitando decir esas dos palabras.

Es el acercamiento más avanzado que tenido en mucho tiempo. Fue Wirt quién corto esa distancia entre nosotros, y me beso, extrañaba sentir sus labios. Es que eso podía ser lo que más adoro de él su manera de recordarme, que no ha dejado de lado lo que ocurre entre nosotros, y aunque no sea un prolongado beso, sigue siendo especial.

—Tambien te amo. —Susurra, al momento de separarnos.

Nos volvimos a besar...

No somos novios, aunque creo que somos más que eso. Hay veces que necesitamos recordarnos que somos y porque seguimos viéndonos, siendo esto mucho más que una reconciliación... Es intentar retormar algo que estábamos dejando de lado.

Fue una tarde especial para los dos. Porque hubo una barrera que se quitó en ese momento. Wirt tenía la capacidad de hacerme sentir especial y querido. Ambos éramos un desastre cuando las emociones subian, los besos de profundizaban y todo nuestro entorno comenzaba a electrizarse. No importaba si ya habíamos hecho esto antes, seguíamos siendo torpes, porque hay mucho que todavía no conocíamos del otro, y también era conocerse de nuevo a sí mismo. Sabíamos nuestros límites, nunca había llegado muy lejos, lo disfrutábamos, lo que más podíamos. Guardar en mi memoria cada exquisito sonido y acción que hacíamos, ya que estaba aprendiendo de nuevo, junto con él.

Sólo desearía saber si esta clases de cosas determinarán la manera de cómo continuaremos juntos, porque definitivamente esta amistad es diferente a todas las que he tenido antes.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo Cuatro:**

 _"No me gustan los hombres ¡Solamente Wirt!"_

Tenía pensamientos recurrentes sobre lo que sentía por Wirt, por supuesto y cualquier chico heterosexual que ha tenido relaciones anteriores, sabe que las hormonas parecen ebullir cuando ve a una chica provocativa y ve pornografía donde están las mejores "actrices" y sus exagerados atributos. Nunca pasara por la cabeza que un chico que llegue de la nada un hombre y le haga cambiar el panorama de su definición sexual, de un día para otro.

Exactamente lo que hizo Wirt conmigo, y yo con él… creo. Dos personas con algo completamente definido y nos conocimos… momento en que nuestras creencias preconcebidas se fueron por el desagüe. Era una realidad desgraciadamente presente en ambos. Por lo que yo simplemente no le hable a nadie sobre él, un secreto quizás no muy bien guardado, pero funcionaba para mí.

Y otro secreto que le ocultaba a él… no me gustaba pensar que en un futuro me dijeran _"Nunca imagine que eras gay"_ , porque ¡No lo soy! Y cargar a cuestas ese estigma social sobre mí sexualidad en duda. Así que para darle un alivio a mis dudas existenciales, realice pruebas;

 **1) Día normal en el patio de la Universidad…**

Observar a quienes decidían salir con este frio a conversar y se encontraban con compañeros en el camino. ¿Mi objetivo? Ver si algún chico me atraía visualmente. Luego de casi un par de horas de mirar personas, sólo me di cuenta que pase frio y muchas de mis compañeras son muy bonitas.

 **2) Intentar besar algún chico que fuera gay**

Quizás lo más loco que he hecho durante este semestre, proyecto de clases, coqueteo —Esta parte me traumo. —Y finalmente cuando ya casi tenía todo listo pensé; ¡Momento Dipper! Esto es como engañar a Wirt.

De todas formas mis intenciones se desvanecieron rápidamente, ya que tampoco me era atractivo de ninguna forma.

 **3) Ver contenido adulto... gay…**

Mas inofensivo que una de las pruebas que intente antes, buscar sitios dedicados a esto podría ser muy fácil. En fin… es como el yuri —Mi mayor secreto. —Pero es entre hombres, es decir como el yaoi… entonces se parece al yuri. Asentí alegre y convencido con aquella analogía, para comenzar mi búsqueda.

Luego de un largo rato viendo yaoi, y atacando mi mente con escenas que me parecían, francamente más informativas que excitantes, lo primero que pensé fue; ¡¿A las chicas les gusta ver esto?! No sé qué pensar de Mabel ahora…

Apague el computador, cuando ya me sentí perturbado. Dejando mis pruebas postergadas por un tiempo… indefinido.

* * *

Después de un agotador día en el trabajo, donde tuve más problema, de lo común. Llegue a casa cansado y deseando descansar por muchas horas sin interrupciones, me puse pijama y alguien toco a la puerta. Lo ignore por completo, debe ser alguien más…

— ¡Pines! —Grito uno de mis compañeros. — ¡Es para ti!

Me queje en voz baja, ese debe ser Bill. Sería el único que vendría hasta aquí a esta hora de la noche. Se le veía ansioso, me sonrió en disculpa y me pidió acompañarlo, ya fuera del edificio. Saco la cajetilla de cigarros y comenzó a fumar. Tendré que volver acostumbrarme a esto.

Parecía nervioso, mientras miraba hacia todos lados, y sus manos temblaban mientras fumaba. Lo curioso es que todavía llevaba sus anteojos de lectura, por lo que pienso él salió de la biblioteca directo aquí, significa que lleva prisa.

— ¡Ha sido una semana horrible! —Exclama casi al borde de la locura.

—Bien… ¿Qué paso?

—Mi cuñada.

—Nunca te casaste con ella. —Corregí.

—Lo sé. —Dice fumando casi desesperado. —Me dijo que su hermana sale con otro chico ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Bill… todos te advertimos sobre esto. —Explique. No es que ella tuviera una fama de ese tipo, sólo que su comportamiento y apariencia la delataba mucho.

— ¡Mírame! —Dice mientras se señala. — ¡Soy un galán! —Suspire cansado y rodé los ojos. —Todas quisieran tener este chico.

¿Dónde estará su club de admiradoras?, tenia uno y ahora no he visto a ninguna desde que comenzó a salir con esa chica. Y pensé que luego del rompimiento muchas aparecerían… pero no es así. Aquí está pasando algo raro.

— ¿Quieres salir a beber algo? —Pregunta.

No… de nuevo…

—Tengo mucho que hacer. —Respondí.

—Te comportas como un viejo.

—No saldré, Bill. Quizás el fin de semana.

— ¡Eso lo dices todo el tiempo! —Exclama. Esta muy hiperventilado. —Te convenceré algún día, lo sabes.

—Sí, pero no será hoy.

* * *

Desperté con otro día lluvioso. Y muy cansado… ahogado en una desolación profunda, debido a los sueños extraños que tuve.

Salí de casa hacía un lugar para desayunar con Wirt. No me sentí bien cuando lo vi, aunque su sonrisa tranquilizo un poco esa soledad tan repentina que me invadió, fue como muchas dudas me atacaron.

Los buenos días, son indicativo importante. Desde que nos conocemos siempre eso, el día comienza para mí, desde que él me saluda. No sabría que hacer si nos dejamos de hablar, no me imagino la vida sin él, pero en el fondo de mi corazón sé que debería desligarme de aquello.

Sé que Wirt me hablaba de muchas cosas, y mi cerebro no lograba procesar nada. No comprendía lo que decía. Sólo recordaba el sueño de anoche, como si fuese un aviso.

 _"Hay alguien más…"_

Sacudí mi cabeza en un intento de reordenar mis pensamientos. Yo no debería pensar eso…

— ¿Dipper, te sientes bien? —Pregunta, viéndome con preocupación. Casi siento ceder a mis emociones, pero me controle.

— ¿Por qué no estamos juntos? —No puedo creer que acabo de preguntar esto. Él parece un poco descolocado con mi pregunta.

—¿A que te refieres? Sabes, que no… estoy en la idea de formalizar nada, creo que no nos conocemos lo suficiente...

Suena como una excusa tan recurrente.

—Wirt, ¿qué quieres ocultar? —Pregunte al borde de la aflicción.

—Nada…

— ¿Quieres ser mi novio? —Mi voz la sentí tan ajena a mí. Aunque él sonrío, no me tranquilizo que lo hiciera. Porque todo esto se siente tan mal.

— ¿No somos algo así ahora? —Dice con algo de gracia, casi forzada. —Sabes que eres importante para mí…

Me levanté del asiento, dejándolo en silencio. No haré una escena, pero todo esto no se siente bien, y miles de dudas me invaden… llegando a una. A un recuerdo tan lejano, una conversación de hace mucho tiempo, que escuche en la biblioteca, ni siquiera recuerdo si la escuche antes de que lo conociera, su nombre circulaba por ahí, y mi subconsciente me enviaba la advertencia.

—Tú no quieres formalizar nada conmigo… —Mi voz era un susurro, y mis pensamientos se cortaron. Y nunca me vi tan lejos de él. —Porque ya estas con alguien.

Un silencio incomodo quedo entre nosotros.

—Dipper… yo te quiero. —Comienza diciendo. El ambiente se torna denso. —Pero eres tan… inestable con lo que sientes. —Explica, como si fuera lógico. —Sí… es cierto, estoy con alguien, pero tampoco es seguro. Además nunca la veo. —Dice cabizbajo. —Ella sabe que eres mi amigo. —Y suspira derrotado. —Yo te hable un poco sobre esto, pero nunca lo vi como si fuera un problema. No me hagas sentir como si fuera una mala persona… Porque yo te quiero de verdad.

Es una posición muy incómoda en la que me dejo ahora. No sé en que estaba pensado cuando me lo comento, y acepte todo esto.

¿Cómo rayos salgo de aquí ahora?

* * *

 **Conversaciones donde se confiesan gustos secretos.**

 _"¿Te gusta el yuri?"_

 _"No. Es como el yaoi, y no me gusta eso."_

 _"A mí me gusta el yuri. Yaoi… no."_

 _"Hablas ¿en serio?, no es un trampa ¿verdad?"_

 _"Tengo unas buenas mangas… y no sé… me pareció que a ti te gusta."_

 _"¿Por qué piensas algo así?"_

 _"Sólo descarte."_

 _"Hablamos el mismo idioma. ¿A dónde las tienes? Quiero leerlas."_

 _"Pero si acabas de decir que no te gusta :v"_

 _"Pensaba mantenerlo en secreto."_

 _"También es mi secreto, no sé lo cuentes a nadie."_

 _"Jajajajajaja xD eres único. Aunque en serio envía las mangas :v"_

 _"Son muy interesantes…"_

 _"Me gusta cómo suena eso."_


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo Cinco:**

 _"No quiero ser la segunda opción."_

 _ **Un año antes.**_

 _El cansancio llegaba a mi límite y mis problemas se hacían cada vez más recurrentes. Llegué a casa para ser recibido por una maleta con mis cosas. Observe a los ojos castaños de mi novia, con quien estaba desde la secundaria._

 _—Debes irte. —Dijo. Me costó procesar esas palabras._

 _—… ¿Qué…?_

 _—Hace mucho que me tienes cansada, vete. —Me miro a los ojos y me saco de lo que fue nuestro hogar compartido desde que llegamos a esta ciudad para ir a la universidad._

 _No pensé que la molestaba… hacia un mes celebramos nuestros aniversario número tres. Tres años juntos, con quien creí era el amor de mi vida. El antiguo apartamento se lo rento una tía de ella, por lo que me corrió con prisa. Ella salía con alguien más… En menos de un año tenia familia y se casó. Siempre pensé que ese hijo podría ser mío, inclusive reclame mi paternidad, aunque en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que las fechas no coincidían. No estaba seguro si era una buena razón para recuperarla, y ese pequeño desliz en mi vida se convirtió en el dolor más grande que he sentido._

 _Viví con Bill mientras buscaba otro lugar a donde llegar. El lugar era muy pequeño para dos personas, y con la cantidad de chicas que circulaban por su apartamento, prefería no quedarme por un largo periodo. Mientras eso ocurría, me quede sin trabajo, había tenido tantos fallos en apenas unas semanas, que decidieron despedirme. En un mes y medio ya reprobaba el semestre, no tenía un lugar donde vivir, estaba sin trabajo y a quien considere como mi mejor amigo, se fue con mi novia._

Caía en una depresión, la cual yo no quería aceptar. Bill sólo me sentó con fuerza en el sofá, un día en que calor se hacía insoportable, y su mirada dura helo inmediatamente el ambiente.

 _—Papá es un asesor en una empresa, que organiza y produce eventos. —Dice. —Y te consiguió un puesto, como trabajador a medio tiempo. —Parpadee varias veces intentando procesar lo que decía. —Ahora tu harás lo siguiente; deja de pensar en que ella es la indicada, por lo no fue y no lo será en un futuro. No le importo dejarte en la calle, no le importo tener un hijo con su "mejor amigo", y no le importas en lo más mínimo._

Duras palabras, pero ciertas… aunque no fue suficiente para despertarme. Concentrarme nuevamente en mis estudios y el trabajo, me ayudo a despejar mi mente, o al menos dejar de pensar en ella. Unos meses después encontré un lugar donde compartían los gastos, el apartamento era cómodo, mis compañeros de piso tranquilos, y casi no nos hablábamos.

Me aleje de todo y todos, sin personas a mi alrededor menos seria el daño. Conocí a muchas chicas durante ese tiempo, me esforcé por establecer algo con alguna de ellas, pero no podía… simplemente era imposible, cuando me di cuenta ya había cerrado mi corazón a alguna persona, entonces…

 _—Busco a Mason Pines_

Apareció Wirt en mi vida, sólo para entregarme su amistad, ayuda y compañía de manera desinteresada. No sé qué debo nuestro acercamiento… y el día que nos besamos por primera vez pude sentir algo distinto; una entrega muy frágil. Una que podría quebrarse al primer paso en falso.

¿Cuánto estaría dispuesto a soportar para poder ser correspondido completamente?, en cierta forma éramos iguales. Ninguno estaría dispuesto a ceder lo que tenía por estar con el otro. Yo no estaba dispuesto a ceder mi soledad y él su noviazgo. Nuestra gran piedra de tope, porque yo no le daría mi corazón a una persona que podría hacerme lo mismo en un futuro y él no dejaría su vida sentimental "estable" por alguien tan terco, como yo.

¿Qué clase de amor ejecutábamos?

Uno a un nivel platónico, con una línea casi borrada entre lo real y lo que podría pasar.

No necesito de Wirt para ser feliz. Él sólo complementa mi felicidad, pero… no quiero seguir jugando a esto, no le daré la satisfacción de sentirse importante porque dos personas lo quieren a su lado, y no me rebajaré a ser _"el otro."_

* * *

Mis ansias crecieron mientras pensaba en mi discusión de esta mañana con Wirt, un horrible dolor de cabeza se hacía presente, movía mis pies nerviosos al igual que mi lápiz en mi mano, pensaba en mi situación actual. ¿Qué hago?, mordí mi labio inferior ahogando un quejido de dolor. No podía… es imposible seguir con él, simplemente no puedo.

No estoy dispuesto a pasar por otro rompimiento, y no quiero ser ¿su… amante…? el lápiz cayo de mi mano al piso, y la cátedra del profesor se volvió lejana, apenas escuchaba su voz. Detuve mis pies casi al instante… llegando a la horrible conclusión; yo estoy en medio de una relación…

Recordé todo lo que sufrí cuando me dejaron, y no pude evitar pensar ¿Qué tal… si Wirt se queda conmigo? ¿Ella sufrirá lo mismo que yo?, ese dolor no se lo dejaría a nadie. ¿Qué hago? El aire parece viciado dentro del salón y yo necesito aire fresco… no puedo pensar con claridad y mi cabeza duele a más no poder.

Salí corriendo del salón, dejando a mi profesor molesto apenas lo hice. Mis cosas quedaron en el puesto y corrí hacia la salida más cercana, empuje la puerta y me encontré con una fuerte lluvia. No… no puedo seguir así…

La delgada chaqueta que llevo se empapa rápidamente, al igual que mi cabello y mis ojos, que se llenan de lágrimas, porque mi cabeza no puede más con esto… tampoco mi corazón. No tengo salida… ya caí en esto y pude haberlo dejado antes…

Amo a Wirt ¿Por qué me entregan el amor de una persona y me lo quitan de esa forma?

Unos brazos me rodean, y esa tormenta en mi corazón comienza a disiparse, como la lluvia declina hasta que sólo caen unas gotas.

—Lamento mucho lo que sucedió. —Su voz es un susurro y su aliento golpea en mi cuello. Cierro los ojos al sentirlo tan cerca. —No quiero hacerte daño…

Lo sé… ¿Entonces porque me duele?

—Dipper… No me pidas que deje todo por ti.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque… tu no dejas el pasado atrás…

El frio viento comenzó a circular de pronto, y entonces comprendí una cosa que yo nunca vi… Una persona está dispuesta a todo por mí, y soy yo quien lo rechaza.

—No confías en mí, nunca has creído en mis palabras por completo, me alejas siempre de tu vida. —Dijo con pesar. —No me exijas estar en una relación en la que seré pisoteado cada vez que dudes sobre lo que hago.

—Engañas a tu novia conmigo.

— ¿Y si te digo que sé que ella hace lo mismo?

— ¿Por qué siguen juntos?

—Porque tengo miedo… No sé en qué me embarcaré contigo. —Suspiro. —Eres tan inestable emocionalmente… a cualquiera le daría miedo arriesgarse.

Él suelta el abrazo, yo me alejo lo suficiente de él para quedar de frente. No sé qué hacer, pero tiene razón en muchos sentidos. Quisiera pensar que vale la pena esto.

—Soy una mala persona por lo que hago, lo sé.

—No lo eres. —Lo detengo, porque si ese es el caso, yo soy peor al aceptarlo en esta situación. —Yo soy peor que tu.

—Dipper, no te culpes-

—No creo en esta clase de amor, Wirt. —Interrumpí. —Yo sólo sé que te amo, y sólo a ti. No me importa que seas un chico, no me importa con quien estas. —Dije en voz alta, ya que lluvia regresaba con más fuerza. —Pero no me pidas que confié en ti, de un día para otro, porque ¡No lo haré! —Exclame. —Respeta lo que pasa por mi cabeza y si quieres dejarme solo ¡Bien! ¡No serás la primera persona que lo haga!

— ¡¿Te estás escuchando?!

—Por supuesto, como que quisiera arrojarme desde la ventana de mi habitación ¡todas las malditas noches!—Le grite molesto, él dice comprenderme, pero no entiende nada. — ¡No eres importante, Wirt! Porque ahora eres un piedra que se cruzo en mi camino, y me hizo tambalear.

—Si eso piensas… —Su semblante cambio a uno más serio. —Es lo último que tolerare de ti, he hecho mucho para que estés bien, pero no te sientes conforme con nada de lo que hago.

—Deja a tu novia. —Respondí seriamente. Le daría el ultimátum. —Entonces nos comprenderemos mejor.

— ¿De verdad crees que con esa actitud me quedaré contigo? — Dijo enojado. — Ella no es como tú.

Eso dolió. Se escucho como ella…

 _— ¿De verdad crees que con esa actitud que tienes, continuare contigo? —Dijo irónicamente mientras arrojaba mis cosas en una caja para que me las llevara. —Él es mucho mejor que tu._

Caí en un recuerdo que no espere llegar, mi mente acababa de comparar a ambos. Sentí algo extraño desde mi pecho cuando sucedió, no me salían las palabras. Wirt seguía hablando, yo no podía concentrarme, sólo recordaba cuando mi anterior relación se acabo, como me saco del apartamento, cuando la vi embarazada a los pocos meses después, porque tenía muchos planes con ella. Porque la ame, y me rompió el corazón.

Wirt no es así… él no lo es, jamás me haría eso. Porque conoce mi dolor, porque vivió mis pesadillas y cuido de mi cada noche que no yo podía con esto. No sane, la herida se hizo más grande y él ha debido pagar todas las consecuencias. Y no importa que este con alguien más… no merece esto, porque es el único que ha hecho un gran esfuerzo para continuar manteniéndome en pie.

Pero para cuando ya pensé eso, él se había retirado. Porque no pude responder a ninguno de sus reclamos.

* * *

 ** _Hace casi un año._**

 _—Tengo un concepto sobre cómo funciona el amor —Dijo Wendy, una amiga que conocí por un sitio de citas._

 _— ¿Cuál es? —Pregunté, mientras revolvía el hielo de mi trago con la pajilla negra._

 _—Pásame tu mano. —Yo no dude en hacerlo. Wendy había resultado ser una chica interesante. Sus delicadas manos blancas, sostuvieron las mía. Comenzó a pasar su dedo por una de las líneas. —Esta es la línea de la vida. —Señala una línea poco marcada. —Y esta dos… es la misma, y es de las relaciones amorosas. —Señala una línea cortada que sólo reaparece con fuerza. —Tendrás dos grandes relaciones en tu vida. —Sonríe._

 _—Umm… lo dudo._

 _—No es un tiempo muy prologando entre una y otra, pero se corta la relación. —Dice mientras pasa me muestra a los que se refiere. —La primera se pierde por completo y toma un camino alejado de tu vida y la segunda… es el amor de tu vida._

 _—No me digas que crees en eso…—Dije con escepticismo._

 _—Aquí va mi punto. No creo que el amor de toda la vida. —Yo asentí y el ella continúo con una sonrisa. —Todos tenemos un alma gemela. —Levante una ceja, completamente incrédulo sobre lo que escuchare ahora. Ella sólo ríe. —A diferencia de la creencia popular, las almas gemelas se cuidan, acompañan y comprenden para sobrevivir. Todos tenemos una, y está relacionada con nuestra vida. Cuando esta línea se junta con la de la vida… —Señala mi mano_ _ _—_ Significa que esa persona compartirá contigo por siempre. Un fuerte lazo los unirá, no se dejaran solos, por muy adversa que sea la situación._

 _—No soy muy creyente en esas cosas…_

 _—Son sólo dos relaciones importantes, Dipper. —Dice con una sonrisa que no ha dejado su rostro. —Es decir, sólo dos personas que serán importantes en tu vida. —Señala. —Aunque la segunda será quien compartirá la vida contigo. Inicia delgada sólo en principio, lo que significa que podrá ser una amistad que se convierta en tu novia ¿Quién sabe?_

 _Me quede en silencio, escuchando esas palabras… Realmente no podría creer una cosa así._

* * *

Y mientras la lluvia caía sobre mí, observaba como Wirt regresaba al edificio, comprendí las palabras de Wendy, que las escuche meses antes de conocerlo. No me imagino una vida sin Wirt, creo tan poco en el amor... pero aquí estoy… recordando aquello, él era esa persona. Y no podía ser otra, porque lo amo, como nunca espere amar a alguien.


End file.
